Weekend at the Casagrandes
Weekend at the casagrandes is the eighth episode of Walter and the louds Plot Lincoln and Lori introduced Walter to the casagrandes, but he soon decided to go downtown Synopsis Prologue The episode starts with Lori waking Walter up to tell him that she and Lincoln are taking him to the city which made Walter scare at first before being told that it's a different city Act1 Walter got his things ready before questioning Lori and Lincoln about spending the weekend at the big city. Lori then told him that he needs to get out more often which Lincoln agrees, after a moment of annoyance, the trio reached the city where Walter is given a tour. ( great lakes city) soon, the trio entered an apartment building where they meet the casagrandes and the tenants, Walter immediately got interested with everyone and decided to get to know them. One hour later, Walter is seen playing with CJ before interacting with the family and pets until Sid came to take Ronnie anne to the arcade, Walter gets excited and decided to go downtown which everyone immediately says no Act 2 Walter sat down confused and and ask the family why he can't go downtown which made Ronnie anne annoyed, the casagrandes then sang a song which ends with Walter making paranoid assumptions and takes carlitos with him for good luck (dangers of downtown) Lori, and Lincoln then tries to tell Walter about his misunderstanding but he wouldn't listen, causing the duo, the casagrandes and Sid to follow him downtown. First Walter meets Bruce again who he believes positioned the hot dogs, Sid have to convinced him that the hot dogs aren't positioned by eating it herself which works before she barf without Walter noticing, next, after making sure there's no Bobby traps with a stick, Walter thought a pigeon can breathes fire and ask Rosa to get rid of . Rosa then calmly let a pigeon land on her finger and let Walter pet it which made both of them relief, finally, Ronnie anne recognizes a squirrel outfit which made Walter freak out and tries to run away but got caught as Carlos and Carl put the suit on him. He then gets dramatic as he thought the squirrel suit is filling him with evil magic but soon realizes that nothing happening besides getting hot, after a long day, Walter thanked everyone for protecting him, Maria then ask Lori if the family and the Chang family takes Walter somewhere that he'll loves which Lori and Lincoln agrees as they watch Walter sleeps on the couch Act 3 The next day, Maria woke Walter up and told that she and the family are taking him to a pirate themed restaurant with the Chang family, Walter then gets excited and joined the family at the van as they get everything ready and set off to the restaurant, it was fun until Carl order too many cavier and made everyone get a bill that they can't afford to pay, Walter then gets an idea and took out a metal detector as he remembers there's easy money that can be collected in the alley. Walter then ran off despite warning and found enough money to pay for the bill however he encountered a gang of black cats. Everyone came just in time as Walter told them to take the money and pay for the bill, the family then watched Walter beat up the gang of cats all by himself and leave a bloody mess as he and his new friends pay for the bills. Soon it was time to get back to royal woods as Walter says goodbye to everyone in the building and promise to visit. He then join Lori and Lincoln as they get into the van and went home before noticing the dead gang of cats near the pirate themed restaurant with Walter told them to ignore, the end credits appears afterwards Cast *Walter Jenkins: Danny Jacobs *Lori loud: Catherine tabers *Lincoln loud: tex Hammond *Ronnie anne Santiago: izabella Alvarez *Bobby Santiago: Carlos penevega *Maria Santiago: sumalee montano *Hector casagrande: Ruben garfias *Rosa casagrande: Sonia manzano *Carlos casagrande: Carlos alazraqui *Frida casagrande: Roxana Ortega *Carlotta casagrande: alexa penevega *CJ casagrande: Jared kozak *Carl casagrande: Alex cazares *Carlitos casagrande: Roxana ortega *Sid Chang: Leah gold *Adelaide Chang: Lexington sexton *Stanley Chang: Ken jeong * Becca Chang: Melissa hart *Bruno: Eric bauza *Sergio: Carlos alazraqui The rest of the tenants, Nikki, Casey sameer and Mr. Scilly don't have any lines in this episode Trivia #This is the first episode that most of the loud kids are absent #This is also the casagrandes first debut #Walter says that he think he been in great lakes city before which is true evidenced by the first episode of the series #The casagrandes became recurring characters as of this episode #This is the first episode where Walter kill someone or something onscreen which are the gang of cats #This episode reveals some more of Walter's fears #Maria treats Walter just like Rita treated him #The instrumental version of the casagrandes theme song can be heard References The casagrandes: the main and supporting characters returns from this show as well as the main setting Monster university: Walter's hat have this movie's name on it Victorious: The restaurant scene is very similar to the one from the episode ping pong effect Shrek: walter fought the same way Fiona did, he even mention this movie indirectly Peter pan: walter and CJ roleplayed this Great lakes city: this song is in tune of the Muppets' life's a happy song Danger of downtown: the casagrandes mentions the events of the spies who loved me Songs included Great lakes city: sung by Walter, Lori, Lincoln and the residents of great lakes city itself Danger of downtown: sung by the casagrandes Scores Meet the casagrandes: by Michael giacchino The casagrandes theme song(instrumental): sweet dandy Cat fight: David Newman